Moments of Impact
by Fighteratheart
Summary: Melinda May and Clint Barton are partners in crime, always getting in trouble, never caring for the rules. It didn't take long for them to break the ultimate rule. This is a series of events set over the course of their relationship, starting with their first meeting.
1. Notice Me

Hello readers. First AoS fic. I'll apologize in advance, I'm sorry if any characters are OOC.

This is just an idea I've been tossing in my head for a while, a May/Barton pairing.

This is my verison of how they met, and this isn't a bother-sister relationship, I'll through I do like their relationship like that. These little stories are built up for this larger story I have in mind.

Next thing, I write at midnight while sleep deprived, and I'm in pain ninety-nine point two five of the time. So any mistakes made are mine. That doesn't mean I won't write. I will, I just wanted to forewarn you.

No copyright intended, I'm just messing around.

I hope you like my first chapter.

* * *

May had been notified of the mission ahead of time. She would've went, she was suppose to, but she'd been assigned a solo mission that required her skill set in Europe. Instead, Phil went after the potential asset alone, without a partner. He risked getting killed by this skilled archer who'd killed every agent who'd come before. How Phil managed to convince the marksman to join was a mystery, but Melinda knew Phil; he had a gift to inspire others.

His success in recruiting Hawkeye resulted in him being named his SO. They were about the same age, typically they asked someone with more experience–not still fresh out of the academy–but they wanted him. Because of that, she was to be a part of his training. She wasn't against training a recruit, she just knew he would be a troublemaker.

He'd only been there for two weeks and he'd managed to piss off Director Fury. He was disobedient, ignorant, but damn he was smart–when he wasn't being an ass. At least Coulson thought so, she'd only observed his training with Phil from a distance.

He would goof off and Phil constantly had to get him back on track. If this was the world's greatest marksman, there must not be much competition. But the moment he fired an arrow, the room got quiet and she realized just how good he was. She heard the rumors, but every time he hit the target, got a bullseye, it proved just how good he was and accurate they stories were. They actually didn't nearly appreciate his skill, but then he acted like it was child's play.

If he could get his act together, he would make a decent agent.

She intended to leave him to Coulson to get trained. He would teach him the basics, Phil would turn him into something that can be taken seriously. That would act seriously. Because he may be good with a bow, but without it he'll get killed, and she would not lose an agent. Even if he was an ass she hardly knew.

She left the training room minutes before it was over.

As she left, she didn't notice the eyes glued to her retreating form.

She was halfway across the base, when a noise caught her attention. It wasn't the daily chatter about the latest global catastrophe, or the constant rumors about which agents are sleeping with which. Or about her.

It was different. It was coming from above, up in the vents. She took the few steps to go to the grated air vent where the noise was coming from. She was only two feet away when the figure jumped down, landing right beside her. She jumped back and was in fight mode in seconds. Her stance grew less rigid as she realized what this was about, or appeared to be.

Amateur pranksters had tried to use these vents in the past to prank agents, but they were never any good, and not many tried anymore. Still, there were a few, and May assumed it was just another one. She had no reason to assume it was an attacker, but still she was prepared to attack if that were the case.

It wasn't. When the man shifted the ninety-degrees to face her she knew who he was. She'd just watched him spend most of his training session annoying the hell out of Coulson.

She slipped over formalities, and went straight to the question on her mind, "Why were you in the vents?"

His eyes raked over her body, and settled on her eyes with a grin, "Clint Barton, Hawkeye, and who might you be?"

The flirtatious tone did not go unmissed by her, but she still introduced herself, "Melinda May."

"The Calvary," He grinned.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?" She didn't respond, so he continued, "I've heard about you,"

"Don't believe everything you hear, Hawkeye." The way she drew his Codename wasn't missed by the archer.

"Got it...so," He wiggled his eyebrow, "How did I look?"

She knew the tone, knew the intent. She did not understand though what he was insinuating, "Pardon?"

"When you were staring at me during training." He had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face and damn, if she didn't want to smack it off of his face.

She'd been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent long enough to have dealt with her share of egotistic men, "Don't be so smug."

"You thought I didn't notice," He continued, completely ignoring what she said.

She smirked, "If I didn't want you to notice you wouldn't have."

* * *

Please review! Makes my day, keeps me motivated, and helps me become a better writer. :)


	2. On the Mat

A/N: Thank you to all of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I appricate it.

I'm attempting to keep these in chronological order.

This is based on something I read that said Barton had no prior training till he met up with Captain America (Marvel Comics). So, I'm kind of going off of that.

I chose the worst time to upload this story. I'm leaving on a trip so if I don't upload in the next few days you'll know why. I hope to upload the day I get back.

Mistakes are mine.

No copyright intended.

* * *

"Get on the mat, Barton."

This was not what he had in mind when he signed up for S.H.I.E.L.D. He never intended to join, but Phil walked in and started telling these stories and saying shit. Next thing he knew he was meeting the Director and being introduced as a recruit. Phil had told him about his partner, he never mentioned she was the Calvary–he figured that out on his own—but the stories never matched up to the real thing.

Getting to spar with her should be an honor. Everyone knows her name, she's a level 3 agent and over her the course of her career, she's already saved the director's life in addition to several agents. Besides, he wouldn't dare turn her down.

So he left Coulson's side and took a spot across from May. He was prepared, he most definitely was, rumors were exasperated, false–she said not everything you hear is true. He could beat her, all he had to do was pin her to the ground and get her to tap out.

He was screwed. Plain and simple. She was a martial arts expert, he was an archer. He knew how to shoot a bow, he did not know hand-to-hand.

But he was on the mat, standing less than three feet from May.

The fight started in a flash without a warning sign. The attacks came in quick blows, Barton blocked them throwing his hands up in a rapid manner.

He didn't know how it ended. One minute he was up, facing his opponent, next his face collided with the floor. It ended just as quickly as it began.

He cursed. He didn't look up to meet the eyes of Melinda–he did not like that woman right now–he was too busy laying on the mat, catching his breath. He was pretty sure a foot jabbed him in the ribs.

Across the floor, he saw his SO a mere three feet away, his face impassive. He'd been watching the event unfold since he first stepped into the ring with the women. And then got his ass handed to him. One thing was certain, he was not Melinda May. He wasn't trained in martial arts his whole life–that was the current story going around about how she got to be so skilled–he was just an archer. No more, no less.

"Barton, get up." Her voice dared him to question her. Guess, he wasn't that injured.

She sounded angry. He may've stayed on the ground a little too long. He waited a second, looking up at her as he tested the waters. Her glare intensified, and he decided to not push anymore. At least not much more; he took his time getting up.

Her look by the time he was standing straight was far from amused.

Did she hate him? Not an unlikely scenario.

"Feet apart." Her eyes never left his face.

"Mels," She cocked her head at the nickname, he thought she would call him out on it, probably land him on his ass again, but she just rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.

Maybe he was warming up to her.

Doubtful. But there was that other day...

"Are you going to keep bruising my ego, or are you-"

In all honesty, she hadn't damaged his ego that badly. He actually managed to stay in the ring with her longer than any trainee. They typically made it thirty-seconds, he lasted a minute. For someone with no background in hand-to-hand combat, it was impressive. He may not have much martial arts training yet, but he was agile and could move fast like May. Not many could.

She interrupted him mid-sentence, "When you can pin me we're done."

Pinning her was a different story. He had to get her to tap out. Even as a trainee, she was one of the best. As she became an agent she only got better and more invincible.

Clint turned helplessly over to Phil, shooting him a pleading look. He hoped his SO would be of some use. It was after all his duty to keep his trainee from getting his ass kicked by his partner for the rest of eternity. Whether he would fulfill to the duty was questionable.

Phil shrugged, "Best not to argue with the lady."

Guess he was on his own.

Lucky for him, he was a quick learner.

"So, let's get started." It was going to happen, best to accept it. Maybe if he annoyed her enough she would let him off easy. Clint grinned, preparing for a long night in the gymnasium.

"Stance," May ordered. "Good, now let's begin."

* * *

Please review! Makes my day, keeps me motivated, and helps me become a better writer.

Does May really hate Barton? What do you think is going to happen between the two?


	3. Stir-Crazy (Grand Escape Pt 1)

A/N: Back from vaction! Sorry I couldn't post yesterday but I went straight to bed and slep all day. Then I went to doctor's today. But, now I've finally got the chance to upload.

Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following.

No copyright intended.

* * *

It was all Barton's fault. No one else was at fault for the fallout. Except, maybe, herself...but she was completely innocent in the whole matter. It was a simple mission, Barton's _first_ mission.

That's how Coulson and her ended up being the babysitters.

The mission went south, which no one could predict, and no one was to blame for that. They needed an exit strategy, Phil turned down hers and to his credit it wasn't that great of one. She didn't fully think it through. Neither did Barton when his turn came. They had no option, they were in a time crunch and Clint came up with one of his insane idiotic ideas.

She ended up in medical.

_Stuck_ in medical.

They refused her release. She had to go through a process before she was allowed to release and that could take anywhere from hours to days. Possibly weeks.

Just her luck.

One day in and she was already going stir-crazy. Clint got released within an hour of being checked in. Why she had to stay longer, she didn't know.

But she could only imagine how he could released early.

Damn S.H.I.E.L.D doctors, and their damn rules.

She shook her head in annoyance, going back to coming up with ideas as to how to be relaxed early.

Suddenly, without warning the door opened and she perked up, every inch of her body growing with anticipation, hoping it was a doctor finalizing her release.

It wasn't. She should've figured, doctors have more manners than this man. He strolled over to the nearest seat which happened to be a few feet from her bedside, and collapsed into it. His legs kicked up onto her bedside as his body sunk into the seat, finding comfort in the most uncomfortable seat S.H.I.E.L.D had to offer.

She pushed herself to a sitting position, and turned to the intruder. His lack of manners was no surprise. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Yes; do it, no." In the few seconds he'd been there he'd already made himself comfortable, it was unbelievable, yet so predictable. She had an inkling of an idea as to why he was here. And if she was right, she would kick his ass.

She tilted her down, narrowing her eyes as her lips curled upwards. "How'd you get past the nurses? You were cleared hours ago."

"A very nice lady let me through." His usual self-satisfied grin never left his face.

"Flirt."

"I told her I forgot something when I was released." He shrugged acting like it was no big deal.

May snorted. "She believed you?" The doubt in her voice wasn't missed by either one of them.

"Wouldn't you?" He quirked an eyebrow.

In return, she shot him a disbelieving look, giving him the only answer he needed.

"I'm here to get you out of medical, if you don't believe me, I can just leave..." He left the sentence hanging. Letting her know he was not here to boast, and she wouldn't have to kick his smug ass once again.

Not that she wouldn't do it later.

He wasn't doing this out of guilt. If he was he would've went to Phil and asked for help, instead of gifting her with another terrible idea. Still, no matter how horrible the idea was, she wasn't about to turn down an offer to get out of this horrid place.

She leaned over to him, a little too eager to participate. "What's your plan?"

"I'm glad you asked, Mels." He leaned back in the chair. "All we need is a distraction for the nurses and doctors then we escape. Or we could get kicked out, but that's not nearly as fun."

She considered the plan, or lack therefore of one. "Depending on the distraction we might just get kicked out." Her tone didn't have any reservations, she was more than willing to go along with his plan. Crazy might it be.

"So you in?" His smile was widening like he was about to win a prize and while he knew he was already the winner, he still had that twinge bit of doubt that it would be taken away.

"Better than staying here locked in this place." She shrugged it off like it was no big deal and he was nothing more than an annoying pest, and if you let it be long enough it would eventually stop bugging you.

"Okay, so here's the plan..."

* * *

I will post a second part, or a follow up chapter. At least I hope, it's not as good. Also, this is an AU, and my one-shots may start getting out of order. I will specify if that happens.

Please review, follow and favorite. It makes my day and keeps me inspired.


	4. Two in One (Grand Escape Pt 2)

A/N: Lets see see how short I can make this.

1\. I'm playing with the idea they guide each other (if that makes sense) and turned each other into the care-free, pranking agents.

2\. I'm sorry for the wait–pranking is not my thing–and the ending. Oops?

3\. Ship name idea?

4\. Mistakes are mine.

5\. Enjoy!

No copright intended.

* * *

Each piece of paper underwent a process. It was copied several times before being separated into several different stacks. Then they were decorated with their individual unique personality and pressed onto the wall.

It wasn't permanent, but the medical wing would have a fun time concocting a way to remove it without damaging their walls. It was sticky tape–left a mark–just like intended.

"Do we have enough paper?"

Melinda shrugged, "You printed it."

"Yeah, but you helped. Sorta."

May rose her eyebrows, but didn't question. She knew what he was getting at. While she couldn't leave medical without getting caught, she did help suggest what they did to leave. His plan was...faulty. It had a good start, and a great idea, it just lacked the small details. When they put their minds together, they achieved what could be one of the greatest medical escapes.

Clint glanced at her. She had stopped putting up the papers and bright yellow circles which from the quick glance he got when she flashed them at him, they looked to be stickers. Smiley face stickers. What was she doing with smiley face stickers?

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

The paper he held in his hand fell onto the table as he took the steps to close the gap in between them. "Mels, come on."

She turned around, a slight smirk playing on her lips. "I have work to do." Before he could open his mouth again, she spoke again as if she knew he would without having to turn around. "So do you."

His shoulders sagged in defeat and he picked the paper up again, turning on one heel and pinning it to the wall.

* * *

It was dark. The two agents were crammed in the air duct one body in front of the other. Clint led the way, having the most experience, and May picked up the rear.

"How do you think they're reacting?" She couldn't see Clint's face, his feet were right in her face, his ass not far behind, or in this case ahead. It depends on how you look at it.

"Why don't we go figure out? It's your plan after all." His voice was just a voice that bounced off the walls in a series of movements through the small tunnel.

"And how do we do that?"

"Follow me, Mels." It was no small request. They were walking blind–crawling blind actually. The darkness had enveloped his body, and hers. Leaving them with nothing to follow except the echoes of their voices. Still, she followed him.

There was no synchronization to their movements. He would stop to assess their position and she would keep moving and then they would collide. He would slow down, and she would speed up. They always collided. They couldn't communicate.

"Where are we going?" They'd been crawling around in dirty air vents for the past five minutes and she still didn't know where they were going. She just suffered being confined for what could just be a game.

"To one of my favorite places." Now Melinda was definitely curious. Any anger about being confined in an air vent, crawling on her stomach, her legs glued together and her arms trapped under her body disappeared.

The pair came across a cross section. Left or right. They could go back, but as much as watching their prank unfold they couldn't do that. Their intention was to leave the hospital, not return. There was an exit straight down, but Clint jumped over the indent down and landed in the left tunnel.

He turned around, and she could just barely make out his face with the light peeking out of the grate. "Can you make it...or do you need help?" There was no missing the grin and twinkling in his eyes.

She sent him a glare and joined him in seconds. "Are we almost there?"

He turned around and got back to crawling. They were at their desired destination within a minute.

"Here we are." She didn't have to see to tell he turned to face her with his grin that seemed to never fade.

In front of them was a single grate with gaping vertical lines which allowed light to seep inside their hiding spot. Sound prickled through the grate, but not enough to fully make out the conversation.

May scooted up beside him in an attempt to get a better hear and look on the conversation, or at least that's what she said. Clint squeezed over to give her space and soon they were pressed up together, only centimeters separating their faces from one another. It wasn't comfortable to say the least, but to see the fallout, it was worth more than any uncomfortable position.

"You want to explain this, Agent?" It was the Commander. His voice was loud, and angry, just like expected. Across them room the figure made out was just who it was suppose to be. Coulson.

Melinda felt a little sorry for Phil. He was about to get a huge reprimanding for a prank he didn't commit, but it was too good to interfere.

There was no mistaking the gaping look on his face. "No, sir."

"Do you think he knows?" Melinda forced herself to peel her eyes from the scene and look at Clint. And she instantly regretted it. There was nothing separating them, no bodies, no clothing, no space. Just a centimeter of air, which, if possible, lessened when he turned his head to look at hers.

Her lips parted, her eyes widened and her chest tightened. Her breathing stuttered, her body was raised, and their eyes locked.

The moment ended as quickly as it came.

"Possibly." Clint shrugged, and oxygen returned to her lungs the moment he turned back to the scene.

* * *

Word spread fast about the prank in medical. The walls were covered with mission paperwork craftily decorated. Stickers were strategically placed over the cameras to avoid detection and when they attempted playback their screens were plastered with a smiley face. Everyone wondered who did such a thing, but the name was written on each page of paperwork, hand signed and dated.

_Phil Coulson._

As far as everyone was concerned–no one may believe it, but–Coulson just posted his paperwork colored in an array of colors across the medical wing.

They just pulled a prank within a prank.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated._


	5. According to Plan

A/N: Sorry for mistakes; I haven't slept, I'm in pain, and I was at the doctor for an unnecessary hour.

Coulson's POV.

Summary: May becomes Clint pilot instructor. And Coulson learns what happens in the cockpit stays in the cockpit.

No copyright intended.

* * *

When he heard the news he was surprised. Then he realized what the job entitled and he grew concerned. May an Barton trapped in the cockpit for an unspecified amount of time.

Someone was going to wind up dead. Whether it be Clint suffering an unfortunate death after he annoys Melinda too much and she takes matters into her own hands, or someone else suffering at their hand of putting their two minds together.

Either way, no one won, except maybe Melinda.

Phil watched as they went through the basic training. If it weren't for May he would have to go to the academy to learn how to become a pilot, but they were suppose to teach jim everything without him spending three years holed up in the academy studying, or his version. Based on what he'd seen, he would focus on getting in trouble, not even bothering to look at the books. Somehow, May taught him in a way that actually got through to him.

Considering how much trouble he remembered she had with the textbook material he was impressed with her. But he understand how it helped. Neither could understand books, which is why May's approach–pretty creative, he'll say–was helpful.

Was Barton good at listening? No.

He questioned what she said, and they always ended up going back and forth. It was amusing to watch.

"What if I want to turn it around?"

"You can't." She shot his idea before it even popped out of his mouth.

"But I want to."

"And I want lunch."

Clint grinned, an he clearly thought that was a suggestion for a break.

Somehow he managed to convince her into lunch. Though there wasn't that much convincing needed since she hated the teaching part as much as he hated the studying.

The three ate together down in the cafeteria. They had their own table and settled into an easy conversation. Durning their lunch, Coulson started to notice a change in their behavior. It was a subtle change, they still argued like before, but it wasn't as intense, something else filled the air. A different form of tension.

He couldn't decipher the result of the change, but it wasn't at all a typical SO/trainee relationship. They never had one–he never had one–but there was more to it. They had a friendship, but it was more complicated than that. It was bigger than that.

At first there was friction. Anytime you forced two agents together it happened, but he quickly realized there was more to it. He assumed it was the pranking, it seemed to bond them in a unique way. It was totally against the rules; May was his SO, she should be picking him out of trouble, not pulling him into more; but that's how they worked.

The way she trained him and the way he pushed her it ignited a spark. It was small, but he already had an inkling of what it meant.

He'd yet to decide how he felt about it, but regardless of whatever his personal feelings may or may not be, Melinda was his his friend, and partner, and he didn't have the heart to stop her. No matter how many rules this broke.

After days of preparation–and he didn't want to know how many rules broken–the day to depart arrived. Clint was going to fly his first aircraft. With May. All his head could do was go over the many, many possible ways this could end. He was a little concerned, but with so many possibilities, how could he not?

"This is just a test run..." Coulson started to explain to Barton, even though he already knew what this was.

"Oh, come on Phil, cheer up." Barton slapped his arm in a friendly manner. "It'll be fine. May's a great pilot, right?"

"Yes-"

"Then you got nothing to worry about."

His words only made him more concerned. This was his first time flying, shouldn't he be more concerned? And, well, not care-free?

When it finally ended, he was less concerned, and more curious. They stood closer than when they left, Clint grinned and a small smile rested on May's face, small enough that he almost missed it. But their faces showed no sign of sharing what happened during the flight.

Why they landed two minutes late, then proceed to take an extra five minutes onboard inside the cockpit.

Still, he had to ask. "How'd it go?"

"Fine." Their answer was spoken in sync, but their eyes never connected. They never left Phil's face as if they were trying to hide something.

"What took so long? Did something go wrong?" Phil nearly missed the way their heads turned and eyes connected.

Clint started to walk ahead of them, and he didn't bother to turn around as he spoke. "Nope. Everything went according to plan." He turned back just in time to see Melinda bite her lip while the corners of her mouth began twisting upwards.

_The plane touched down without a hitch. The controls were flipped off, and the power servicing the plane was cut. May was unstrapped and out of her seat first. She stood in the cramped hall of the cockpit–that was hardly long enough or wide enough to be counted as a hall–waiting for Clint._

_He climbed out of the seat right behind her and he planted his feet inches from Melinda's. It all started when their eyes connected, after that everything moved too fast for Melinda's brain to process what was happening. His lips implanted themselves' on hers and pulled her against him in a frenzy of desire._

_Her eyes widened at the sudden contact, but within seconds she returned it. Her arms locked around him and he tightened his grip around her._

_When they finally broke apart for air, lust-filled eyes met, but no words were spoken. Clint tried to, but Melinda spun him around and pressed him against the door. Her lips found his before any words could be spoken._

_A silent promise was formed when their lips retracted from one another's and their eyes locked. What happened in the cockpit stayed in the cockpit, but they both knew that promise wouldn't last long._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. I'm uploading a longer one soon.


End file.
